yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcana Force XXI - The World
－ | romaji_name = Arukana Fōsu Tuentīwan - Za Wārudo | image = ArcanaForceXXITheWorld-LODT-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Fairy | type2 = Effect | level = 8 | atk = 3100 | def = 3100 | passcode = 23846921 | effect_types = Trigger, Trigger, Trigger | lore = When this card is Summoned, toss a coin: ● Heads: During your End Phase, you can send 2 monsters you control to the Graveyard to skip your opponent's next turn. ● Tails: During your opponent's Draw Phase, add the top card of their Graveyard to their hand. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée, lancez une pièce : ● Face : Durant votre End Phase, vous pouvez envoyer 2 monstres que vous contrôlez au Cimetière pour passer le prochain tour de votre adversaire. ● Pile : Durant la Draw Phase de votre adversaire, ajoutez la carte du dessus de son Cimetière à sa main. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte beschworen wird, wirf eine Münze: ● Kopf: Während deiner End Phase kannst du 2 Monster, die du kontrollierst, auf den Friedhof legen, um den nächsten Spielzug deines Gegners zu überspringen. ● Zahl: Während der Draw Phase deines Gegners, füge seiner Hand die oberste Karte seines Friedhofs hinzu. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene Evocata, lancia una moneta: ● Testa: Durante la tua End Phase puoi mandare 2 mostri che controlli al Cimitero per far saltare il prossimo turno al tuo avversario. ● Croce: Durante la Draw Phase del tuo avversario, aggiungi la prima carta del suo Cimitero alla sua mano. | pt_lore = Quando esta carta é Normal, Flip ou Special Summoned, jogue uma moeda: ● Cara: Durante a sua End Phase, você pode enviar 2 monstros do seu lado do campo ao Cemitério para pular o próximo turno do seu oponente. ● Coroa: Durante a Draw Phase do seu oponente, adicione a carta do topo do Cemitério dele para a mão dele. | es_lore = Cuando Invocas esta carta, lanza una moneda: ● Cara: Durante tu End Phase, puedes mandar 2 monstruos que controles al Cementerio para que tu adversario se salte su próximo turno. ● Cruz: Durante la Draw Phase de tu adversario, añade la carta de la parte superior de su Cementerio a su mano. | ja_lore = このカードが召喚・反転召喚・特殊召喚に成功した時、コイントスを１回行い、その裏表によって以下の効果を得る。 ● 表：自分のエンドフェイズ時に自分フィールド上のモンスター２体を墓地へ送って発動できる。次の相手ターンをスキップする。 ● 裏：相手のドローフェイズ毎に、相手の墓地の一番上のカードを相手の手札に加える。 | ko_lore = 이 카드가 일반 소환 / 반전 소환 / 특수 소환에 성공했을 때, 코인 토스를 1회 실행하고 이하의 효과를 얻는다. ● 앞 : 자신의 엔드 페이즈시에 자신의 필드 위에 존재하는 몬스터 2장을 묘지로 보내는 것으로 다음의 상대 턴을 스킵한다. ● 뒤 : 상대의 드로우 페이즈시에 상대의 묘지의 맨 위의 카드 1장을 상대의 패에 넣는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | ygo_sets = Pack 48 | archseries = Arcana Force | action = * Activates upon Normal Summon * Activates upon Flip Summon * Activates upon Special Summon * Sends from field to Graveyard for cost * Adds from Graveyard to hand * Skips a turn | misc = * Coin toss * Variable effects | database_id = 7589 }}